fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Different Generation, Same Love Triangle/Quotes
:(Dimmsdale Elementary) :(everyone walks out of class; Jessie rushes right in front of Tommy) :Jessie: Hey Tommy, hope you haven't forgotten to help Greg and I out for picking the right decorations for Christmas soon. :Tommy: Well, you know me, I'm the kind of guy who chooses the right holiday decorations. :Jessie: Thanks Tommy, (hearts surrounding her) you're so sweet. :(Jessie punches Tommy as he flies to the wall and falls on the ground near Amanda standing) :Tommy: Hi, Amanda. :Amanda: Oh, hey, Timmy. :Tommy: It's Tommy! Timmy's my dad. :Amanda: Oh, right. Sorry. :Tommy: I hope you haven't forgotten about our date at the park. :(Jessie walks by) :Jessie: Whoa, now, wait a minute! Tommy, you've made me a promise. :Tommy: Oh, uh... :Amanda: Now hold on, what do you say Tommy does your promise today and I'd do his tomorrow? :Jessie: Oh, okay, that sounds fair. :Amanda: For now. :(Jessie and Amanda walk out; Greg, C.J. and D.J. walk near Tommy) :D.J.: Another love situation, huh? :Tommy: It's just that, (sigh) I have a soft spot for both Greg's sister and Amanda, and I can't have two like those greedy kids on TV. And both of them have flaws: on one hand, Amanda constantly rejects me, and on the other hand, Jessie constantly punches me. No matter what I do, I get hurt, either verbally or physically. :C.J.: Or, in the case of Amanda when Marty's around, you get hurt both ways. :Tommy: What should I do? :Greg: Well, I'd recommend you should ask your parents for some tips. :Tommy: Sounds like a good idea. ---- :(Tang Mansion) :Trixie: So, you need some advice on how to get the right girl? :Tommy: I sure do. You know any ideas, Mom? :Trixie: Well, to be honest, I never bothered nor did I care about those kind of things during my youth. Yet, at that time I've been complimented on how pretty I was and still am. :Tommy: Well, so much for parenting advice. :Trixie: But if you want, you could ask your father. I'm sure he'll show you the ropes. :Tommy: Okay, thanks Mom. ---- :(The Turner's House) :Timmy: You asked the right person, son. You see, when it comes to picking the right girl, you have to choose wisely and observe what you and that girl like together. That I had to learn the hard way. Since then, my love was on your mother-in-law. :(Tootie standing near the door makes a smile overhearing Timmy then walks out) :Tommy: Well, I'm sure I can talk things out with Jessie and Amanda. :Timmy: (rubs Tommy's head) You'll make the right choice. I guarantee. :(Tommy walks out of Timmy's room; Timmy turns on his computer and looks up pictures of the girls he had a connection to when he was young; a picture of Trixie and Timmy sitting on the school bus together with Timmy wearing cool clothes; a picture of Timmy and Tootie sitting near a tree during sunset with their names on the tree; a picture of Timmy and Veronica in Paris with their palms near each other; a picture of Timmy and Missy holding hands during sunset; a picture of Timmy and Brianna Bailey making angels out of jewelry; a picture of Betty Star hugging Timmy; Timmy smiles after seeing the pictures) ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode quote pages Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation